charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rain Jewlitt
Rain Jewlitt is the titular charcater from the manga Immortal Rain (Meteor Methuselah). Often known by the name Methuselah due to his immortality. He is 624 years old. Appearance Rain stands 194cm tall. His hair is shown as white (unshaded) in manga panels and has been shown in a variaty of colours in coloured images but is usally shown as white. similarly, his eyes have also been shown in a variaty of colours. He has a metal cross attatched into his chest, over his heart. At the Start of the Manga His hair is long and flowing. Rain is shown wearing a long, black, preistly robe, a hat, and round glasses. He carries a violin around with him. He quickly loses the glasses and hat. He is shown to have a small, earring. After Chapter 18 Rain's general appearence remains the same but his outfit changes. He wears dark trousers and shirt with a long, white coat over the top. During Flashbacks (Chapters 12-14) Rain's hair is short in these chapters. He wears dark, priestly clothing but not a long robe. Story Early Life and Immortality Rain grew up in a southern house raised by the Nun there. He lived there with many orphaned children including Yuca Collabell and Freya Gaudry. He had a crush on Freya from the time she moved to the house. He trained as a priest alongside Yuca. Yuca discovers he's illiterate and so teaches him how to read and write. After the war starts, he tries to distract Freya from Mayu's death by filling a whole field full of flowers. He declines to move further north with the rest of the children in the house. He does this to hide the disease (presumably tuberculosis) he is dying from. Once he discovers that the children were given to the northern research facility by Yuca and the Nun, he rushes north, presumably to try and save them. Once he is there he discovers what Yuca has done to the other children. Yuca forces him to eat Freya's angel-infected blood and then installs the cross to prevent him from transforming into an angel. He watches Yuca kill himself. Grim Reaper of the East Rain arrives at Tailon and meets Zol Balfaltin. The Months Prior to Yuca's Rebirth Rain revists Tailon, hoping to meet Zol one last time before Yuca is reborn. He finds Zol died a few months ago and so places flowers on his grave. He is attacked by Machika Balfaltin and then by other bounty hunters. He is taken to the local jail where he is then freed by Machika. He tells Machika his name and then they escape from the bounty hunters. during the chase he is knocked out and taken to the clock tower where Machika lives. The bounty hunters attack them again. As they are trying to escape, he becomes trapped in the cog mechanisms of the clock tower. He is freed when the clock tower is destroyed by a tank shot from the Mayor's tank. Rain uses his super strength to protect Machika from the tank. The act of protecting someone reminds him of Freya. After the battle, he takes Machika to the doctor and leaves. Rain is captured and put up for auction. He is won in the auction by Machika and Ayla Ulfan. They are tracked down by Sharem Cordelan, Eury Evans, and Jilleena. Rain uses himself as a distraction so that Machika and Ayla can escape. He finds them again later and uses his body to protect them from gunshots. He then saves Machika from an angel experiment that Sharem had released. Rain and Machika leave together on the train. Rain saves the train after it was sabotaged by Eury and his desert pirates. Rain and Machika use a prison skyship to travel north. Rain uses his body to protect Machika's when they fall from the ship onto the snowy landscape below. Rain and Machika are picked up by the doctor and taken to the northern research facility. Over the weeks, he tells Machika about his past, about Yuca, and about his immortality. After Yuca's Rebirth It is implied that Rain feels or senses the moment of Yuca's birth. Machika vows to wait with him for as long as it takes, they kiss, and he admits that he loves her. Shortly after, Jilleena and other orphans appear with robots. He protects Machika by shutting her away behind a strong door. He is shot at up until Yuca appears. Yuca releases an angel on him and the angel crushes his heart. Yuca saves rain by using the heart from Freya. Yuca keeps rain in his playroom for several months. Rain is kept weak and subdued with daily injection of Ichor. After hearing Machika's voice, Rain is motivated to escape from Yuca's room in order to protect Machika. Eury discovers him trying to escape and helps him by cutting his bindings. Rain rescues Machika from falling off the building by pulling a blimp across for her to fall on. He protects Eury from Yuca and then leaps from the building. Eury picks him up off the pavement and takes him to his home. He appears to be dead as he is not breathing nor his heart beating. Several days later he wakes up from death in Eury's home. They are tracked down by Calvaria and escape on Eury's motorbike. He saves Eury from Dora Folk and one of his angels. Rain and Eury plot for Rain and Machika to final reunite at the theme park. Rain is disguised in a mascot costume and follows Machika around before she finally realises he is Rain when he is shot multiple times but stands back up again. Rain and Machika spend the rest of the day together, enjoying the theme park. They reunite with Eury, Ayla, and Cello, and take a boat away to the Doctor's house to make their plans. Noah's Arc Arc Dora Folk Arc Temprinion Arc Category:Manga Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:1999 Characters Debuts Category:194cm Category:6'4ft Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Immortal Rain Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Male